


Coming Home

by cynatnite



Series: Compromised [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the heels of Phil Coulson's first major win against Hydra, Clint Barton finally gets the reunion he has wanted since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This ends the Compromised Series.

The long corridor reminded Clint of a Russian prison he had visited once. Dark grey walls with chipped paint had yellowed posters hanging on them and with the low lighting the place felt colder than it actually was.

Clint glanced at the supervisor. “How many are here?”

“Thirty-two so far. Over half are soldiers from the Centipede program. The rest are support staff for the most part. Interrogations are slow going,” he told Clint. “We don’t have the manpower.”

“I’m not here to interrogate,” Clint muttered.

The supervisor stopped and removed his glasses. “You can wait in the interrogation room, Agent Barton.”

“No,” Clint told him. “This is a private conversation.”

“Protocol dictates…”

“Fuck protocol,” Clint bit out. “Hydra has been up SHIELD’s ass since it started. Rewrite your damn protocols. Now fucking take me to his cell. Understand?”

After fitting the glasses back in place, the supervisor pursed his lips. “Fine. Hand over your weapons.”

Clint considered capping the little prick, but changed his mind. He handed off his sidearm and then took the knife from its sheath. “I’ll need these back.”

He was taken to the cell and the guard used his handprint to unlock the door. Security for this particular prisoner was tight, Clint noted. They were in one of the more secure areas of the old prison which put him in its deepest section.

When he opened the door, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Hydra turncoat and former SHIELD Agent Grant Ward sat on a cot not moving from his spot. There was no reaction to his presence.

“Bet you never thought you’d see me again,” Clint told him. He leaned against the door and folded his arms. “I’m okay, by the way. That knife wound you handed me wasn’t serious. I’m sure you knew that.”

Nothing. Clint studied Ward’s eyes. They were veiled and he was closed off.

“You could have killed me, Ward.” Clint sighed. “I don’t know if it’s because you didn’t have time to hide my fucking body or if you never wanted to kill me to begin with. You’re a better spy than I gave you credit for.”

Clint thought he saw a bit of wry humor in the man’s eyes. He stepped forward, took the chair and sat on it backwards.

“Listen, I’m not here to pry intel from you. With our history it’s not the best idea. I came here because I had to see you to let you know that I get it.”

“What do you get?”

Ward talking was something that Clint hadn’t expected. He had been told Ward hadn’t said a word since before his capture.

“You follow the person who saved you from the worst time if your life. That’s what I get.” Clint took a deep breath. “Regardless, we had something and I wanted you to know I haven’t forgotten it. I won’t.”

“Open the door and let me out.”

“I think that’s a bigger mistake for you than it would be for me.”

“Fuck.” Ward covered his eyes with his hands. “You want to save me.”

“Do you want to be saved?” Clint shook his head. He didn’t want an answer. The chance of him not liking the answer was too high when their win was so fresh, especially with Ward at the lowest point in his life.

Clint moved the chair against the wall. “I’m leaving a contact number with the supervisor. If you ever want to talk…”

“Clint.”

“Yeah.”

Ward got to his feet and then he took Clint by the shoulders, put him against the wall. It wasn’t a threatening gesture. Clint knew that when Ward bent in and their lips touched. The kiss was not what Clint expected. Their past moments had been feverish and needy. Instead, this was gentle and almost tragic.

When Ward finished, their eyes met and Clint felt a bit sad. It was over between them and they both knew it.

“Take care of yourself, Ward.”

To say anything else would be too cliché and sound like a bad movie. Clint wished he knew more of what was in Ward’s mind and heart, but he doubted his former lover even knew. Clint left the cell and closed the door behind him.

It was a day later when Clint parked his rental near the coordinates that Natasha had sent him. He pulled his backpack from the trunk and slipped it on his back. The hike didn’t take long and the weather was much better than the last time he had made a similar trek.

At the door, Clint was met by Agent Koenig.

“This is indeed a pleasure, Agent Barton aka Hawkeye of the Avengers!”

Clint nearly smiled at the enthusiastic greeting he was getting. “I hear I have to get a lanyard at this place.”

“Consider yourself approved for one. Please come in.”

Clint followed him through the door. “Where is everyone?”

“Skye is in my office rewriting SHIELD programs. Agent Triplett is in the kitchen preparing dinner. He swears his grandmother’s chicken is the best. Who am I to argue with the descendent of a Howling Commando? Simmons was consulting with one of the physicians regarding Fitz.”

“How is he?”

“The same from what I’ve heard.”

“Agent May?”

“She’s visiting her mother.”

Clint tried to hide his nervousness. “And Coulson? Where is he?”

“In his office on the Bus. He keeps to himself a lot these days.”

“If you’ll just lead the way, I think I’d like to see him first.”

“Of course.”

Still nervous, Clint took a deep breath to get a handle on his apprehension. Just thinking about the last time he saw Phil was nearly enough to send him running in the other direction. Too much had happened, Loki being in his head, learning of Phil’s death, Hydra and the fall of SHIELD.

“Shit,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Koenig asked.

“No.” Clint swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

When they got to the hangar he stopped. The plane was much larger than he realized.

“Thanks,” Clint said. “I got this.”

He walked onto the ramp, took the spiral case to the upper level. As he moved through the Bus, Clint was impressed by its size and style. The bullet holes in the windows halted him temporarily. It was a testament to their tenacity and survival.

Clint was almost to the office when he stopped. He briefly saw Phil’s figure moving towards his desk. Then he froze.

What would he say? What would he do? Could he tell him how long he waited for this moment? Did Clint possess the words to express how much Phil had meant to him over the years? Could they put their friendship together and build it into something more? Did Phil want more? What if he forgot?

Goddamn it! Clint cursed himself. He had to get it together. This is what he has wanted since day one.

Determined, Clint moved forward and leaned in the doorframe.

“Nice office.”

Phil turned and nearly dropped the tablet in his hand. He numbly set the device on his desk. “Clint,” he whispered. “Is it really you?”

Clint took a few hesitant steps forward. “Hey, boss.”

“Oh, my God!” Phil yanked Clint into his arms and held him tightly. Letting go was not an option. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

A lump was building in Clint’s throat. He could feel the tears in the corners of his eyes. “Me, too. Sorry it took so long.”

Phil was reluctant to let him go when he stepped back, but he kept his hands on Clint’s arms. “After all this time,” he said barely able to control the emotion in his chest. Phil found that he didn’t want to let go of him. “I was starting to believe you were dead.”

“I had a few close calls. The fall of SHIELD had a lot of bad guys out for my head.”

“God, I missed you.” Phil couldn’t resist bringing in Clint for a second hug. This time when he pulled back, he put his hand on Clint’s cheek. “You’re really here.”

“I wanted to come sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“Shh.” Phil pulled Clint closer and let his eyes close. He touched his lips to Clint’s.

Sighing in relief, Clint leaned in and allowed their lips to melt together. Nothing in the world would ever be as perfect as this moment.

They finished with their foreheads touching.

“Phil, are you going to freak out if I told you how much I fucking love you?”

“Never.”

“Good, because I’ve wanted to tell you that forever.”

“A lot of stuff got in the way, didn’t it?” Phil kissed him again. “You taste good.”

“Listen, I hope you don’t think the worst of me, but I suck at courting.”

Phil took a hold of Clint’s hand. “You were never the courting type. Come on.”

Clint couldn’t have been more thrilled if someone told him he won the fucking lottery. He was now in Phil’s bedroom. It was everything he thought it would be. He went to the antique models on the dresser.

“No Captain America memorabilia?”

“When Fury gave me the team, I put everything in storage.” Phil removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“I was starting to believe this was never going to happen with us.”

Phil smiled and helped Clint off with his shirt. “Waiting is overrated.”

Clint laughed a little and they finished undressing one another. Once on the bed he pulled Phil close to him.

“I love you,” Clint whispered against his ear.

“God, I love you, too.” Phil ran his hands along Clint’s back and rested them on his ass. “You’re beautiful.”

They kissed and Clint rolled his body on top of Phil’s. He pushed a thigh between his legs and rolled his hips.

“I want you inside of me,” Clint told him.

“Are you sure?”

“I dreamed of it.” Clint kissed him again and took hold of Phil’s cock. “I’ve wanted you inside of me since the day I met you.”

“Fuck yes,” Phil breathed heavy. “I want it, too.”

“Nightstand?” Clint asked. When he saw Phil’s shaky nod, he reached over and got the necessary item.

Nothing made Clint harder than getting Phil ready for him. The groan coming from Phil Coulson nearly sent him over the edge as he lubed his cock. Clint climbed on Phil and raised himself over him.

Phil took hold of Clint’s hips and lowered his body. Once his cock was working itself inside, he groaned. Once fully seated he looked up at his lover. “You’re fucking incredible.”

“Please, Phil. Please.” Clint was coming undone with Phil inside of him. He felt full and complete. It was enough to drive him nearly to tears.

They began moving together and as the pace quickened, Phil’s grip on Clint’s hips increased. He pulled Clint in for a deep messy kiss, then put him to his back.

“Fuck me hard!” Clint begged.

Phil did as such he held back as long as he could just so he could see the look of pure erotic pleasure on Clint’s face. He did that. It was him that was putting such passion on the face of the man he loved. That was when Phil lost it and he came inside of Clint. The peak was nothing like he had ever known in his life.

He eased out of Clint and then moved downward. Taking a hold of Clint’s heavy cock, “I love you.”

Once that mouth was on his organ, Clint moaned. “Fuck, Phil.”

Clint had been nearly ready to come for some time now and Phil made sure the wait wasn’t any longer. He spilled himself inside of his lover’s mouth easily.

The afterglow had Phil resting his head on Clint’s stomach. “I’ll want to do this again in a few hours.”

“Thanks for the confidence in my stamina,” Clint snickered.

“Are you kidding? Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” Phil grinned. “I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“I can’t wait.”

It was a few hours and more sex later that Clint was laying on his stomach. He put his head on his hands.

“Director Coulson, huh?”

“Fury’s idea. It’s a big job. I’ll need help, you know.”

“I’ll do what I can. This means I won’t be a regular around here. You’ll be sending me on missions like the old days. That’s not to mention my other job. Did I tell you that Garrett paid me a visit a while back?”

“What?” Phil moved in closer to him. “When?”

“It was after one of you team was shot. I had him meet me to get an idea on what was happening with you. I realized at the time the further apart we stayed, the better.”

“And?”

“Looking back on it now, I think he was mining for information. He thought I knew about what brought you back.”

“Can that long story wait a while?” Phil asked.

“Sure. When you’re ready.”

“Do you mind?”

“Not a bit. I’m a patient man.” Clint rolled to his back and folded his arms behind his head.

Phil loved Clint’s body and he gazed over it appreciatively. His gaze stopped at the small scar near his waist. “Where’d you get that? I didn’t notice it before.”

Clint looked at it and sighed. It was from his fight with Ward. “It’s nothing.”

Phil watched him sit up and reach for his boxers. “Tell me.”

“Not much to tell.” Clint stood. “Is there water in that mini-fridge?”

“Help yourself.” Phil watched him. “What are you keeping from me?”

“Is it that important we tell each other all our secrets?”

“If it was nothing, you’d tell me how you got that, Clint.”

After getting the bottled water, Clint sat on the bed. “It was from a few months ago. I went to Canada to see you at Providence and I ran into an old friend. He had other ideas that didn’t include our reunion.”

“Ward,” Phil bit out. “Surprised one of you isn’t dead.”

“Well, I don’t think killing me was on his agenda that day.”

Phil shook his head. “You must’ve put up a good fight since you got away.”

“Not a good enough one.” Clint opened the bottle and downed half of it.

“Why do you say that?” Phil put on a pair of sweats.

“He had me dead to rights and he chose not to kill me.”

“Are you saying he had a sudden attack of morality? Do you know how many SHIELD agents he’s killed? Victoria Hand among them?”

“I’m saying it’s not black and white, Phil. I don’t think anyone should write him off.”

“If you’d seen what he’s done to my team then maybe you wouldn’t be so willing to…” Phil’s voice trailed off as he realized something. “You and Ward never worked any missions together. How do you know him?”

_Fuck_ , Clint thought. This was a conversation he hadn’t expected to have this soon. “It’s complicated.”

“Damn it,” Phil said in a low voice. He got to his feet and went to the bar. A strong drink was needed. “That was not what I expected to hear.”

Clint watched him fill a glass with scotch. “It’s not what you think.”

“Just tell me how long, Clint?”

“Nearly a year.”

“What?” Phil couldn’t believe it. “You and Ward for that long?”

That was when Clint got to his feet. “I didn’t know he was on your team at the time! Hell, as far as I knew you were dead so don’t play the fucking wounded lover!”

“You know he was sleeping with May, too, don’t you? He was playing all of us, Clint!”

“I knew. He owned up to it after that mess with the berserker staff the last time…”

“Don’t you fucking tell me that.”

“What the hell do you want from me?” Clint yelled. “I got the mind-fuck of the century from Loki and as far as I knew you were fucking dead because of me! My head was so goddamn screwed up I didn’t know which way was up. Ward found me and helped put me back together, Phil!”

“So you owe him? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“Maybe I do owe him. But I know this much. If we don’t at least give him the chance of being better than a fucking Hydra murderer what the hell does it say about us, Phil? What does it say about this new SHIELD you want to build? Do you want the SHIELD that has people like me and Natasha?”

“He nearly killed my entire team, Clint.”

“Listen,” Clint said. He never wanted this fight with Phil. “I did see Ward before I came here. I’ll be honest. I don’t know if he’s going to try to change or even if he wants to. I don’t know if he knows what he wants at this point. It’s all too fresh. I just know that if he isn’t given the same chance that me and Nat got after all the bloody killing we’ve done then maybe SHIELD isn’t the place for me.”

“Answer me one question, Clint.”

“Yeah.”

“Is it over with you and Ward?”

Clint remembered the kiss. “Yes. It’s over. If you had asked me before today I probably couldn’t have answered that. Being here with you right now there is no doubt in my mind you are the one I love and want to be with.”

“Thank you.” Phil went to Clint and kissed him. “I love you, too.”

“A lot’s happened and I know we’re not done here by a long shot. You and I will probably have a few arguments both before and after sex," Clint said with a wry grin. "Don’t let my history with Ward get in the way of us.”

“I won’t,” Phil promised. “I believe you when you say it's over. I trust you, Clint.”

“Stark always likes to remind me that no matter what I do I can’t undo being an Avenger. So, I guess I’ve got two jobs now. Are you okay with that?”

“Always,” Phil said confidently. “You wouldn’t be the man I love otherwise.”

Clint smiled. He leaned in and met Phil’s lips with his own. “Good. I’m pretty fucking tired. Think I could get some rest before your team walks in and gets a shock.”

“Get under the covers and rest. I’ll let them know you’re here. Just watch out for Skye. You’re her favorite.”

Chuckling, Clint climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheet over him. “I’m sure Koenig already ruined that bit of fun for you.”

“Clint, I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Love you, babe.” Clint rolled to his side and pulled a pillow close. For the first time since he could remember, he felt like he was at home.

 

END


End file.
